Kindred Spirits
by Acid Rayn
Summary: Ryoko and Logan are both rejected by the ones they love, then fate brings them together. X-men/ Tenchi Muyo crossover.
1. Rejection

Kindred Spirits  
  
By: nyke  
  
Author's Note: This happens a few weeks after Wolverine returns. Tenchi Muyo is based on the OVA series. If anyone seems out of character, I'm sorry. This is a work in progress.  
  
*Note: Washu's thoughts Ryoko's thoughts  
  
Chapter One: Rejection  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Ryoko sat in the warm water of the onsen. She was trying to avoid Tenchi and Ayeka after their run in this morning, so she knew she would have to leave before to long.  
  
"Why am I so surprised? I've known this was the way it would be since I got back," she asked herself.  
  
Maybe it's because you love him the thought appeared in her mind and she instantly identified it.  
  
Damnit Washu. How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?  
  
I lose count. Well, what are you going to do now, Little Ryoko?  
  
Stop calling me that.  
  
You didn't answer my question.  
  
I don't know. Leave probably.  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought. So there's nothing I can say to get you to stay?  
  
Not really. No.  
  
Well, good luck then.  
  
Wait, you're not going to try and stop me?  
  
Not if this what you want...  
  
So you don't even want me around.  
  
Now Little Ryoko, that's not what I said-  
  
STOP CALLING ME THAT  
  
With that Ryoko broke their connection. Permanently.  
  
She sank lower into the water. Why did everyone hate her? Ayeka wanted her to leave, and had told her so in so many words. Tenchi was so desperate for her to leave that he gave her other gems back to her so that she now had no reason to stay. A small part of her mind, or was that her heart, told her that that's not what he meant by returning her gems. That, despite his announcement of his engagement to Ayeka, he might still have feeling for her. God, how she wanted to believe that, but she had seen the proof with her own eyes. Tenchi didn't want her, and why would he, when her own mother wanted her out of her life.  
  
Oh well she thought as she mentally called out to Ryo-Ohki. You win some. You loose some.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Wolverine stood in the garage of the school, staring at the motorcycle, trying to decide if he should get on it and leave again. It would be so much easier.  
  
Marie, his Marie, had chosen that boy over him. What was that kid's name anyway? Oh yeah. Bobby.  
  
Why? Wasn't he good enough for him?  
  
But he realized that it wasn't fair for him to blame Bobby of Marie. If it was anyone's fault it was his own. Marie was so young. She had her whole life ahead of her and if they were together, she would spend most of it waiting for him. He couldn't ask her to do that, and he knew how upset she would be if he left again. "Shit," he said as he walked out of the garage and towards the mansion.  
  
"You're going soft."  
  
He stopped suddenly, as his eyes caught something in the bright noon sky. What the hell was that? 


	2. By Chance

Kindred Spirits  
  
By: nyke  
  
Chapter Two: A Bad Start  
  
"What do you mean we're going to crash?!" Ryoko yelled at her ship. Ryo- Ohki solemnly answered that she hadn't accelerated enough leaving the atmosphere and the Earth's gravity had pulled them back to it. They were now headed towards an area in the northern United States. Ryoko braced herself as the ground displayed on the view screen rushed up to meet them.  
  
Ryo-Ohki hit hard. Ryoko was thrown forward then back again as her ship slid along the ground, taking half the trees surrounding the area with it. She fell to the floor when Ryo-Ohki finally stopped. She checked herself for any injury. Other than a few cuts and bruises, she appeared to be all right. She phased outside to examine Ryo-Ohki. She was pretty banged up. Ryoko knew she could change into cabbit form, but it would be a while before she could morph into a functioning ship form. She needed time to heal.  
  
This of course meant that they were stuck in this place, wherever it was.  
  
She stood up and turned around to meet metal claws pointed at her chest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Wolverine wasn't the first to hear the crash, but he was the first to get there. He was more than a little surprised by what he saw. An astoundingly beautiful woman was standing before what appeared to be a huge pile of some kind of brown crystal. She had spiky cyan hair and was wearing a pink and teal dress (Think OVA #1). He unsheathed his claws moved in behind her. She turned suddenly and they were face to face. He saw that her eyes were a golden yellow color that was pretty, but strange.  
  
"What the hell is you're problem?" she demanded as she shoved him away from her. Logan took a step back, her strength catching him off guard. That was an out right challenge, wasn't it? He was about to respond when Scott walked into the newly formed clearing, followed by Jean, Xavier, Storm, and Marie.  
  
"So Logan, I see you're still trying to start fights. I thought you were over that," Scott said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Before Logan could think of a crude retort, Xavier spoke up.  
  
"Well, young lady, you seem to be in a bit of a predicament," Xavier said to Ryoko.  
  
"You have no idea. Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Westchester, New York," Jean replied.  
  
"New York?" Ryoko turned to Ryo-Ohki. "How did we get from Japan to America? We were only up there for ten minutes."  
  
Ryo-Ohki miyaed a reply that only Ryoko understood.  
  
"Um…Miss, why are you talking to that…thing?" Scott asked.  
  
"'That thing' just so happens to be my ship," she answered. "Or at least what's left of it. Ryo-Ohki, can you morph back to cabbit form?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki tried a few times before she finally got it. The others watched in shock as the pile of debris before them became a small brown animal that appeared to be a combination of a cat and a rabbit.  
  
"It's so cute," Rogue said. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a pain in the ass," Ryoko replied. She walked over to where the dazed Ryo-Ohki laid and picked her up.  
  
"This isn't the best place to talk. Why don't you return to the school with us, and we can figure out how to help you," Xavier requested.  
  
Ryoko was suspicious of everyone she met until they proved themselves. She didn't sense any immediate danger from the old man in the wheel chair, but she didn't trust him either. Yet she was stranded there, so she might as well accept whatever hospitality they offered. She nodded and they left the clearing.  
  
As they approached the mansion, Ryoko stopped.  
  
Did you feel that? she asked Ryo-Ohki through their telepathic link.  
  
No. I didn't feel anything. Why? What is it?  
  
I'm not sure. I just felt like Washu was in the area I could have sworn I heard her speak to me telepathically.  
  
*Actually, that was me* A new voice cut into their conversation.  
  
Who are you?  
  
*Don't you recognize me? It's me. Xavier.*  
  
Ryoko turned to face the man.  
  
"Look, lets get one thing straight. My mind is my business. If there's one thing I hate it's someone trying to read Ryo-Ohki's mind, or mine so don't do that again," she said calmly yet her voice had a surprising menace to it.  
  
"All right. If that's what you want, I won't," Xavier promised, not a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
They entered the building.  
  
"Well, I'll be in my office," Xavier said. "You can join me whenever you're ready. Logan, why don't you show her around?"  
  
It wasn't a request. Logan was going to refuse, but he didn't want to cross the old man. "Sure," he said through clenched teeth. Scott was trying not to laugh and Ryoko was standing there looking confused.  
  
Ryo-Ohki hoped onto Ryoko's shoulder, getting her attention.  
  
"What about her?" Ryoko asked, indicating at the cabbit on her shoulder.  
  
"I can take care of her for you," Rogue offered. Ryoko shrugged and Ryo- Ohki hoped off her shoulder and onto Rogue's.  
  
"Come on. Lets get this over with," Logan said, already irritated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Scott sat facing Xavier, who was seated at his desk.  
  
"So, what can you tell about her?" Scott asked.  
  
"Honestly? Absolutely nothing. Her mind is locked up tighter than anyone I've ever seen. Not to mention that when I tried to read her before, she almost threatened me against doing it again."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if she will tell us. Other than that, unless she hurts someone, I don't see why we shouldn't let her stay. Did you get her name yet?"  
  
"No. The only names I've gotten from her mind are Ryo-Ohki, the name of her ship and Washu, who she apparently feels some hostility towards. But I have discovered that she and her ship share some kind of telepathic bond.'  
  
"But that doesn't help us much."  
  
"So we wait then."  
  
"Yeah. We wait."  
  
Author's note: I've kind of gotten this story moving now. I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but things should start speeding up in the next few. 


	3. Reveled

Kindred Spirits  
  
By: nyke  
  
Chapter Three: Reveled  
  
Jean was currently explaining the school to Ryoko, leaving out a few more unusual details, of course. She had sensed the tension between her and Wolverine and had tagged along.  
  
Ryoko, for the most part, understood. She had noticed that this woman wasn't telling her everything about this place, but decided to let it go. She could probably find it out from that little girl with the white streak in her hair, the one that was so fascinated by Ryo-Ohki. She had not been openly threatened, except for that small seen at the clearing, and she felt none coming from these people. She just might stay here until Ryo-Ohki regenerated.  
  
Wolverine was pissed. He couldn't believe that this total stranger had showed up and everyone had just welcomed her with open arms and suspicion free minds. Hell they didn't even know her name. And don't think he missed the way she didn't walk, but rather floated a few inches off the ground. If Jean had noticed, she hadn't reacted. Something about this woman didn't click. The pieces just didn't fit and the fact that Xavier had told them that he couldn't read her thoughts made him even more wary. There was something strange about this new girl, and Wolverine intended to find out.  
  
Jean had noticed Ryoko's unconscious display of her powers, but knowing how many mutants would rather remain anonymous, she said nothing. She would come around in her own time. Until then, the only thing she was focused on was keeping her and Wolverine from killing each other.  
  
They eventually arrived at Xavier's door. Once Scott and Rogue arrived with Ryo-Ohki in tow had arrived there, the questions began. Xavier asked the first one.  
  
"So, what is you're name?"  
  
Oh, what the hell? It's not as if they could identify me. Ryoko thought.  
  
"Ryoko," she said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Scott asked next.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki crashed," she stated simply.  
  
"And what is this creature, exactly?" Jean asked.  
  
"She's a cabbit. Half cat, half rabbit with the ability to become a space ship."  
  
"Are you a mutant?" Rogue asked innocently. This confused Ryoko a little, but a quick mental explanation from Ryo-Ohki cleared it up.  
  
"Not exactly," she said. Rogue looked tempted to ask something else, but with one look from Scott, she was silent.  
  
"And where are you from?" Scott asked. Ryoko just shrugged. Xavier, seeing no answer forth coming, decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Well, Ryoko, why don't you just answer one thing."  
  
"Okay. Shoot."  
  
"Why are you running?"  
  
Ryoko was taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Who says I'm running from anything?" she asked with a glare.  
  
Xavier dropped it. She was running. He could sense that much. But he had promised not to read her mind, and he would respect her privacy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Things went well for them over the next few days. Ryo-Ohki had filled her in on some things she had overheard about mutants and although she didn't totally understand, she realized that they had classified her as one of them, so she just went with it. It was easier than trying to explain what she actually was.  
  
Ryo-Ohki was healing fine and would be ready to go in about two more weeks. Everything was great. Except for that one guy. Wolverine. He had been suspicious of her since she arrived. She had been careful around him (so far the only power they knew she had was flying and she was trying to hide the others as another way to avoid an explanation), and he seemed to be relaxing his guard a little more each day. Ryoko was relieved at this. She had a good thing going here and didn't want him to mess it up for her. She would stay here until Ryo-Ohki healed and go home.  
  
Wait. What home? Tenchi's house wasn't her home anymore. She couldn't go back, couldn't face Ayeka's scorn or Tenchi's pity or Washu's pathetic attempts at being her mother. No. That place will never be her home again. But where would she go? She could always go back to pirating, but suddenly, that didn't seem too appealing anymore either.  
  
Ryoko glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It was 1:00 Monday night. The teenagers had left the room a few hours ago and now the TV was off and all was silent. She sighed to herself and teleported to the room that Jean had let her sleep in. It didn't occur to her until she arrived there that she had habitually used her powers, but she decided that it didn't matter. No one shared this room with her and it wasn't like anyone was awake at this hour.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Wolverine sat partially in shock at what he had seen. Then he smiled. If this girl had hidden this ability from them, who knew what else she could do. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. 


	4. Praying for Return

Kindred Spirits  
  
By: nyke  
  
Chapter Three: Praying for Return  
  
She stood in the fire as it consumed the planet, wishing it could consume her to. A child screamed behind her and she turned, rushing forward to push him from beneath collapsing building. She reached him in enough time to save him.  
  
If anyone had been watching, they would have been shocked. This demon that was bringing death upon them not two minutes ago was now saving one of their children. When she set him down, he ran from her, terrified.  
  
"Wait…" she called softly to him, but he was gone.  
  
Ryoko a voice called to her telepathically. What are you doing? I told you. No survivors.  
  
"But he's so young," she answered pitifully.  
  
How dare you defy me?  
  
"I won't do this. I'm sick of doing your dirty work Kagato," she cried.  
  
You are my machine and you will do exactly as I tell you. Kagato said in a terrifyingly calm tone. She screamed and gripped her head as he took control of her mind again.  
  
Ryoko bolted upright in bed, swallowing a scream. She buried her head in her hands. Why now? She hadn't dreamed about Kagato in weeks, so why was she now?  
  
Ryoko's head shot up and she became instantly alert when she sensed the presence of someone else in the room. Her eyes darted around, searching every shadow until they at last landed on her target.  
  
Wolverine stepped out into the open. They stared at each other for a few minutes, daring each other to make the first move with their eyes. Wolverine spoke first.  
  
"You may fool everyone else, but I'm on to you. "  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I saw you disappearing and floating around instead of walking. You have yet to tell us where you're from or give a valid reason you're here. You're up to something. I want to know who you are and what you're doing here."  
  
Ryoko was most definitely pissed off, but she was also impressed. She had fooled entire militaries, yet she spent four days here and this guy had seen right through her, but his little suspicions were getting real old, real fast. She tried to figure out a decent excuse, but failed, so she tried a different approach.  
  
"You got no right to come in here in the middle of the night and make demands of me. Get the hell out of here."  
  
Wolverine sighed as he left the room. That didn't go as well as he had planned. He knew that Ryoko was trouble, he just had to find a way to prove it.  
  
***********************Meanwhile at the Misaki residence***************************  
  
Washu had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be disturbed when she stomped of to her lab after dinner. The others had just assumed that she was working on an invention, but truth be told, for the past four days she had been searching for a way to contact Ryoko. She had cut off their link before she left so she had tried to get through to Ryo-Ohki. Either she was out of range, or Ryoko had forbidden her to speak to Washu.  
  
She knew two things for sure (by scientific instincts or maternal ones, she didn't know yet). They were on this planet and they were together. Then she got a brilliant idea. One that only the greatest scientific genius in the universe could think of. She pulled out her laptop and started working.  
  
Sasami and Ayeka were dutifully washing the dishes, neither one paying much attention to what they were doing. Sasami had always looked up to Ryoko and now that she was gone, she was almost depressed. Some how she still managed to put on a smile as she cooked and cleaned with the other's but she missed Ryo-Ohki's weight on her head, and the way Ryoko always made her laugh. She even missed the way Ryoko and Ayeka yelled at each other.  
  
Ayeka wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she missed Ryoko too. She missed their daily fights, which helped her keep in shape. She and Ryoko, despite the way they were always at each other's throats, were good friends. She wanted her to come back, and if she ever got the chance, she would tell her so. She wouldn't even mind the way she hangs on Tenchi, even though he and Ayeka were engaged now. Wait a second. Yes she would.  
  
Tenchi sat on the front porch, staring at the stars. Ryoko was one of his best friends. He wanted her back. He knew that she had feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same way. But he didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
And now she was gone.  
  
He didn't know where. He didn't know if she was hurt or scared or alone. He didn't know if she was having another nightmare or if there would be anyone to comfort her when she awoke from it. He had no idea. As he sat there imaging every worst case scenario possible, the others were mentally picking themselves apart.  
  
Tenchi stood up and went inside as the rain began to fall. The Earth cried with them as they prayed for Ryoko's return.  
  
***************************At the X-men mansion***************************************  
  
Wolverine walked into Professor Xavier's office with full intention to revel what he had discovered about Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, Logan I know," Xavier said before he could speak.  
  
"And you're not going to do anything," Wolverine snapped.  
  
"Why would I. She has not threatened anyone outright since she got here. So what if she didn't tell us about all of her powers?" Xavier replied.  
  
Wolverine realized he had no reasonable answer to this and left the room in a huff. 


	5. Meeting the Family

Kindred Spirits  
  
By: nyke  
  
Chapter Five: Meeting the Family  
  
"It's perfect. I really am the greatest scientific genius in the universe," Washu said as she held up the device that would help her contact her Little Ryoko. It was nothing more than a small black sphere with a button on top of it. When that button was pressed it would, hopefully, send out electronic impulses that only Ryoko's mind could pick up, and carry a message to her.  
  
She left the lab to share he newest invention with Tenchi and the girls.  
  
*****************************At the X-men mansion**************************************  
  
Ryoko sat in a chair in front of Xavier's desk with Ryo-Ohki in her lap. Jean, Storm, Scott, Wolverine, and Rogue sat around them. She waited for one of them to speak, and as always, Professor Xavier asked the first question.  
  
"It has come to my attention that you have not told us all of the powers you posses. Why is this?"  
  
"It was none you're business," Ryoko calmly retorted.  
  
"Well, wold you mind telling us what you can do?" Scott said. That falsely polite attitude of his was bugging the heel out of her. God, he was just like Ayeka.  
  
"Actually, I would mind. You probably find out for yourselves later, and really, I still think that it's none of you're business." No one spoke as they tried to decide how to respond to that.  
  
*******************************At the Misaki Residence*********************************  
  
Everyone was gathered in Washu's lab as she tried to explain how her new invention worked. So far, no one had gotten it, so she eventually gave up.  
  
Oh, never mind," she said as she pushed the button on the sphere. At that exact same time, Mihoshi leaned against a console and accidentally pressed another button, which caused the sphere to begin to glow. Washu didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Uhhh…Washu…" she said hesitantly.  
  
"Quiet. I need to concentrate," she snapped.  
  
Mihoshi didn't speak. Then the sphere hummed and Washu dropped it, startled. The humming got louder and louder until the sphere exploded.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami screamed, Mihoshi cried, and Tenchi prayed that whatever happened next wouldn't kill them. Washu ran over to the nearest console and tried to fix whatever had gone wrong.  
  
Then, eight blurred figures appeared before them. They became clearer and solid right before they all fell to the ground in a pile.  
  
Suddenly, a very pissed off Ryoko stood up. Sasami smiled and ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Ryoko's waist. Everyone else turned and glared at Washu.  
  
"What?! Don't blame me. It's Mihoshi's fault," she said pointing at the blonde, who was still crying. Then Ryoko spoke.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Really Miss Ryoko, Profanity is not necessary," Ayeka said regally.  
  
"I suggest you don't start with me Princess," Ryoko said, turning the title into an insult. Then the other's bean to recover and stand up. Ryo-Ohki meowed happily as she hopped onto Sasami's head. Professor, who had been transported in his wheelchair, looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Would you please explain how we came to be here?" he asked in a surprisingly calm and polite tone.  
  
"Well, I wish I could, but I have no idea. You might want to ask her," Tenchi answered, nodding towards Washu.  
  
"And who might you be?" Xavier asked her.  
  
"NO!" everyone from the Misaki house yelled, but it was to late.  
  
"Who am I?" Washu said in her cutest voice. "Why I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe."  
  
Suddenly, to miniature Washu robots popped out on each of her shoulders.  
  
"She is Washu! She is the greatest!" said the one marked A.  
  
"She is Washu! She is the genius!" said the one marked B. Washu began to laugh maniacally. Ryoko sighed and Ayeka simply said, "We did try to warn you."  
  
"But you still haven't told us where we are our how we got here," Scott said.  
  
"Alright. If everyone will follow me," Tenchi requested. He led the way out of the lab and into the living room. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been a LONG time between updates, but I can't seem to get anything done in fic. Really. I have written myself into a corner and I can't fix it. I was going to discontinue this story, but I got too many good reviews for that. So I am in the process of rewriting Kindred Spirits. The updated version will be out soon. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
nyke 


End file.
